


I'll Take Care of You

by raiseyourpinky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coffee Shop Owner Castiel, Drunk Dancing, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mechanic Dean, New Year's Eve, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9113416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiseyourpinky/pseuds/raiseyourpinky
Summary: It all started changing at Charlie's New Year's Eve party.





	

Castiel suppressed a shiver when he felt the coldness of Dean’s hands adjusting his blue tie. Castiel kept trying to help, but Dean just batted his hands away and completely took over.

They were in Castiel’s hotel room getting ready for the New Year’s Eve party at Charlie’s house. It was the first time in many years that Charlie decided to host such an event, and neither Dean nor Castiel were going to miss it. Charlie, on top of being the kindest, smartest friend they had in common, was incredibly successful. She’d recently bought a new house in L.A., which Dean called a mansion based solely on photographs, and they had both flown in from Kansas just to see it for themselves.

“Alright, you’re good to go, handsome,” Dean said, finally retrieving his popsicle hands from Castiel’s neck.

Castiel let out a breath, rolling his shoulders. “I feel good. Do you feel good?”

“Shots?” Dean asked, quirking an eyebrow.

“Absolutely.”

Grinning, Dean poured them both tequila shots, and they clinked their small glasses before downing them.

“I should really call Anna back home and check up on the shop,” Castiel said just as Dean was heading for the door.

“No, no, no,” Dean said, snatching the phone from Castiel’s hand and tugging on his arm. “We’re going to the party right now. There will be no work talk at all today, understand?” Dean stood behind Castiel, hands on his shoulders as he led them out the door.

“But, Dean—”

“Relax, man,” Dean said, rubbing at Castiel’s shoulders gently before dropping his hands in order to push the elevator button. “It’s New Year’s Eve. We’re going to have a good time.”

Castiel sighed. “I don’t know. Don’t you think it’s a little silly to have flown this far just to see Charlie’s new house? Why are we so nosy, Dean?”

Dean laughed as they both entered the elevator. With great ease, Dean leaned up against the elevator wall, tucking a foot behind his ankle. “Charlie wants us to be nosy. That’s why she threw this party. Look, we’ve gone over this. We’re just going to check out the place, have a few drinks, and we’ll be out of there by midnight. Not like either of us have anyone to kiss tonight.”

Castiel folded his arms. “I might find someone to kiss.”

“Make me proud, Cas.” Dean gave him a crooked smile, one of those beautiful ones that he saved up for his dates. In this scenario, Castiel figured he was Dean’s date. By forced circumstances.

“Who am I kidding? I’ll probably end up puking in the toilet at midnight.”

Dean clapped his shoulder. “If that’s the case, then I’ll be there with you.”

“Thanks.”

They exited the elevator and got in a cab. The ride to Charlie’s house—mansion—was a short one. Dean spent the entire ride documenting his trip on social media. He’d already posted countless selfies and pictures with Castiel on his Instagram, and now he was posting videos on Snapchat. Castiel had his own accounts, but he hardly ever used them. Dean always encouraged him to use them, if only to give his Angel’s Delight Coffee Shop some publicity, but even then, Castiel left that task to his sister, Anna. Call him an old man, but Castiel just didn’t see the appeal. He did, however, like to see the things Dean posted. That was the main reason why Castiel had even created his accounts.

Castiel had met Dean on their Sophomore year of high school. Despite all his confidence, Dean hadn’t been a jock, or even very popular. Dean was sort of a misfit, never a part of any group or clique. If anything, Castiel was more of a popular guy than Dean. That was mostly because he had been in theater, and it was easy to make friends that way.

As Dean shot another video of the view outside the cab’s window, Castiel thought back on the first day they met in their home economics class. Castiel loved that class, loved working with food, loved the chance to get his hands dirty and cook up great meals. Most of all, he loved working by himself. They had been halfway into the semester when Dean joined his class, and since he was so behind on everything, the teacher put Castiel in charge of getting Dean caught up. There, all the fun ended for Castiel. He’d hated Dean so much for ruining the peace he’d found in his favorite class. And Dean had made everything worse by being so polite and friendly to Castiel. The more Castiel fought to continue hating him and make his time in class impossible, the nicer Dean behaved.

Castiel remembered the day Dean pulled his cake out of the oven, wrote something on it, and handed it to Castiel. In beautiful cursive, the words _Let’s Be Friends?_ had been written on the cake. Castiel couldn’t believe the relentless persistence of the kid, so he had accepted the cake as a peace offering, and they had been friends ever since.

When they arrived, Dean took a parade of photographs of Charlie’s house. There was an open feeling to the house due to its walls being made up of mostly large windows. Bright white lights shone inside the house, giving off an almost blinding glow. Even from outside, the inside of the house was completely unhidden. The circling silver staircase led all the way up the three floors, and the furniture was a mix of rustic and modern, with wooden tables and leather white couches. The front lawn was trimmed to perfection.

“Holy shit,” Dean mumbled, taking a few more pictures.

“Dean, stop it. Charlie’s going to kick us out.”

Dean scoffed. “She wouldn’t dare. She loves us.”

“I don’t see many cars out here,” Castiel said, swallowing. “What if we’re too early?”

“We’re right on time,” Dean said, tucking his phone in his pocket. And then he handed Castiel’s phone back to him. Castiel had completely forgotten that Dean had had his phone this whole time. “Charlie did mention this would be a more intimate party.”

Castiel wrinkled his nose. “I’m starting to regret this.”

“Come on, grumpy.” Dean circled his hand around Castiel’s wrist and pulled him to the front door. “Stand still.”

Castiel stood as still as viably possible, staring into Dean’s green eyes. Dean ran a hand through Castiel’s hair, combing it to his liking. Every time Dean busied himself on a task, his tongue stuck out of his mouth, trapped between his teeth. It was Dean’s oldest tick, and it was Castiel’s favorite. Castiel smiled slightly, waiting for Dean to finish.

“All good?” Castiel asked.

Dean touched Castiel’s tie again, running his fingers through its length. “Not a hair out of place. How do I look?”

Castiel trailed his eyes over Dean, admiring how handsome his friend looked in a cream suit with a waistcoat. Dean’s faint stubble only made it better. The only protest Castiel had was Dean’s hair, which was combed back elegantly instead of just letting it breathe like usual. But he’d already complained about that back in the hotel, so there was nothing to do about it now.

“You look like a movie star,” Castiel said.

“That good?”

“Better.”

Dean laughed, and the front door opened as if on cue.

A smiling redheaded woman stood on the other side, wearing jeans and a Star Wars t-shirt. As soon as Castiel realized how overdressed they were, he blushed. There was nowhere to hide. Charlie didn’t even comment on it as she pulled them both into her arms, squeezing them tightly.

“I’m so happy you both made it!” Charlie said, dragging them inside. She gestured wildly at her surroundings. “Can you believe how long it’s been? I feel like I just recently moved to L.A., but it’s been five years. God, it’s unreal. Sometimes I miss Lawrence. Not usually, but sometimes. And I bought this giant ass house, too big for me alone. I’m not even sure what to do in it. I throw pool parties for the neighborhood every weekend. They seem to like it.”

“You’re a real Gatsby,” Castiel said.

“Oh, please, I wish I had a Daisy to cry over,” Charlie said. “No girlfriend as of now. Totally hating the single life. I mean, it was great at first, but now it’s like Ahhh, I have a huge house just for me. What the actual fuck.”

“I’ll move in as soon as you ask me,” Dean said, taking more pictures. “This place is _nice_.”

Charlie draped a hand around Dean’s shoulders. “I’d love to live with you, darling. Let’s get married.”

“Deal,” Dean said.

Charlie led them to the pool area where the rest of her guests were. There were about ten people, none of which Castiel knew. They were all dressed up for the occasion, which made Castiel feel much better about his own gray suit. Charlie handed them both martinis before she was called to the other side of the enormous lawn.

Three martinis later, Castiel was dancing with Dean to Bruno Mars’s _24K Magic_. No, that was a lie. Castiel was dancing _on_ Dean. Castiel was a happy drunk, and he was already tipsy, and this was his favorite song at the moment, so he drew Dean closer and pressed their bodies together. Castiel slammed Dean up against a wall, where Dean’s legs fit perfectly between Castiel’s, leaving easy access for Castiel to move his torso in perfect harmony to the song. This wasn’t the first time they danced this way together, but Dean was beaming at Castiel’s enthusiasm, encouraging him to move faster while he just stood there and enjoyed the show. Castiel gripped Dean’s shoulders, which allowed him to go lower, shaking his ass as he descended the length of Dean’s body. The movement was slow, but the look Dean gave him was thrilling.

When Castiel bounced back up, he winked at Dean before turning around and grinding his ass against Dean for a few seconds until the song ended. Laughing, Castiel turned back to Dean, who wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

“I love your dance moves,” Dean whispered close to his ear.

Castiel squirmed before he shoved Dean away. “Yeah, right.”

“C’mere.” Dean set his hands on Castiel’s waist and drew him closer.

The next song was a slow one, so Castiel rested his head on Dean’s shoulder. “We’re going to waltz now.”

Dean laughed in Castiel’s hair. “We’re going to waltz.”

For the most part, Dean was always in the short proximity of Castiel the rest of the evening. They did this at parties where they didn’t know many people. Not the best way to socialize, but they were comfortable with each other, so it was the simplest thing to do. It was until more guests started arriving and the space got crowded that something shifted. The music got too loud to have any coherent conversation with anyone, and then Castiel lost track of Dean after he went to get them more drinks. Castiel walked around, looking for Dean. He found Charlie dancing with a pretty blonde girl and, not wanting to ruin the moment, he continued his search alone.

Finally, Castiel gave up his search and went inside the house. He looked around until he found a bathroom and hid in the quiet safety of it. Although Dean would berate him about it later, he texted Anna asking about the shop, and then wished her a happy New Year.

The clock on his phone read 11:46pm. Castiel figured Dean would be wanting to leave soon enough. A small part of Castiel was regretting not socializing more. It would have been nice to have someone to kiss at midnight, even if it was just a stranger.

When Castiel opened the bathroom door, he found Dean waiting his turn.

“Dean.”

“Hey, Cas, I was looking everywhere for you.” Relief flooded Dean’s face, and he grinned widely. “Thought I’d lost you.”

“It got too loud out there,” Castiel said.

“Yeah, I was thinking the same thing. So, did you find someone to kiss tonight? It’s almost midnight.”

Castiel rolled his eyes. “It wouldn’t be the first year I miss out on the tradition. Did you get us more drinks?”

“Yeah, but I drank them.”

Castiel snorted. “I’ll go get some more. Meet me by the pool.”

“Don’t disappear on me again,” Dean said, holding his gaze before he went into the bathroom and closed the door.

After getting two beers—he’d grown tired of the martinis—he waited by the pool. The L.A. weather was perfect. Not too cold, not too hot. It was just right. Livable. The soft wind was like a caress on his cheeks.

Castiel felt a cold hand on his neck and he knew instantly it was Dean. Shivering, Castiel set down the beers. “Why are your hands always cold? Come here.” Castiel grabbed Dean’s hands and blew warm air on them, holding them in between his own hands until they were a more reasonable temperature.

“You’re the only one that complains about my cold hands,” Dean said.

Suddenly, the music was turned off and the conversations dimmed out.

“Ten second count down!” Charlie said, her arm around the same pretty girl’s waist.

Castiel locked eyes with Charlie and winked at her. Charlie returned the wink, leaning closer to the girl.

“It looks like Charlie found someone to kiss,” Castiel said, blowing air on Dean’s hands again.

“She’s a lucky lady,” Dean said, and his hands slowly slipped out of Castiel’s hands.

Castiel smiled up at Dean. He really did look dashing tonight.

“Three, two, one!”

Castiel caught a glimpse of Charlie kissing the girl in her arms before he turned back to Dean. Unexpectedly, Dean’s face was closer than it had been before, than it had _ever_ been before. So close their noses brushed, and Castiel laughed immediately, taking a step back. Dean took a step forward, and then closed the distance between them.

Dean pressed his lips against Castiel’s, a soft touch of lips. Contrary to Dean’s hands, his lips were warm and solid, but at the same time gentle and sweet. Castiel stood frozen for a moment, wondering what in the world was going on. He faintly heard the cheering around him, welcoming the new year. _Right. New Year’s Kiss._ Castiel started kissing back, cupping Dean’s cheeks tentatively. This was all completely new territory for them and he didn’t want to scare Dean off. Part of Castiel understood that this was a New Year’s kiss, and it didn’t have to be that long, but Dean made no move to break it off, so Castiel continued kissing and touching him.

When Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel’s waist and pulled him closer, Castiel opened his mouth to Dean, who gladly stuck his tongue inside his mouth and did filthy things to him. Castiel tangled his fingers through Dean’s hair, which elicited a soft moan from Dean that Castiel kissed away. Their chests pressed up against each other, and the contact was achingly sweet. Without thinking it twice, Castiel bit Dean’s lower lip, and he smiled at Dean’s soft moan.

“What a sweet couple,” someone said from off to the side.

That was it. That was the moment Castiel realized their midnight kiss had turned into full-on making out. In public, nonetheless.

Castiel pulled away, taking in Dean’s full lips gone red, and his incredibly messy hair. He dropped his hands and retreated a few steps, licking his own lips before looking at his feet, embarrassed.

When Castiel looked around, a few people were staring, but mostly everyone else had gone back to their own conversations. Charlie and the girl she’d kissed were nowhere in sight. Finally, Castiel looked back at Dean, and he was glad he didn’t miss the crooked smile on his face.

“Happy New Year, Cas.”

“Happy New Year, Dean.”

After a moment of staring at each other, Dean broke the silence.

“I think I’m a little bit drunk.”

“Me too.” That explained everything. Of course it did. No reason to fuss over it.

“Do you want to go?”

“Sure.” Castiel led the way outside. They tried looking for Charlie to say goodbye, but figured it was better to call her in the morning instead.

They waited for a cab in comfortable silence. Castiel was highly conscious of Dean staring at him, but he waived it off as the lingering drunkenness instead of the kiss they’d just shared. Although, Castiel’s thoughts kept going back to that kiss for some reason. Maybe it was because it had never occurred to him that he would end up kissing Dean tonight, or because Castiel had enjoyed it so much. And maybe Dean was thinking the same thing. But Castiel was not about to bring up the kiss just to discuss it in depth with his best friend. That would be quite odd.

Back in their hotel, Dean walked Castiel to his room, and he leaned against the wall as Castiel searched for his key card.

“Charlie hasn’t changed at all,” Castiel said, patting his pants pockets, coming up empty.

“Yeah, she’s the best,” Dean said, distractedly.

“Are you tired?” Castiel asked, finding his key card in his jacket.

“No,” Dean said, pushing off from the wall. His green eyes peered intently into Castiel’s, and then flickered slightly to kiss lips. “Cas, how long have we been friends?”

Before answering the question, Castiel opened his door, but Dean stopped him from going inside. Dean touched Castiel’s shoulder, and then his hand slid down to his forearm. Dean leaned forward, leaving a short distance between them. So close he could smell Dean’s breath, which Castiel now knew tasted of lime and beer. Castiel looked at Dean’s lips this time.

“Sixteen years,” Castiel breathed out.

“Sixteen years,” Dean said, a smile tugging at his lips. The hand on Castiel’s forearm drifted down to Castiel’s hand. Involuntarily, Castiel shivered at the coldness. “Sorry. Cold hands. I remember.”

“Cold hands,” Castiel repeated.

Dean let out a soft laugh that made his eyes go small. Castiel stared at the freckles peppered on his face. So many freckles that Castiel had nearly memorized throughout the years. Sixteen years. What was happening to his him?

“I like…I like…this city,” Dean said, stammering out the sentence as if he had forgotten how to put words together. “It’s beautiful.”

“Really? I thought you hated the preppy assholes in skinny jeans,” Castiel said. “You had a lot to say about them when we got off the plane.”

“I didn’t know what I was saying then.” Dean squeezed Castiel’s hand. Castiel didn’t mind the cold at all anymore. “I can be stupid about things sometimes.”

“Don’t say that,” Castiel whispered. For some reason, they’d started whispered. It was late and quiet in the hall outside the room.

“Cas, you are really great. _Really_ great. Do you know that? I don’t tell you that enough.”

Castiel huffed out a laugh. “I think you’re great, too, Dean.”

“No, let me finish. I like being with you. I hate flying, but I liked flying here with you. I like the way you laugh at all of my jokes.” Dean’s thumb rubbed Castiel’s hand. “I like everything you are.”

Castiel blinked, trying to make sense of Dean’s words. “Dean.”

“Good night,” Dean said, letting go of Castiel’s hands.

Castiel watched Dean disappear down the hall to his room, and he felt colder than ever.

 

**~*~**

 

 

The next morning, Castiel was woken up by Charlie’s phone call. It took him a disorienting moment to realize who was on the phone as he rubbed his eyes, still in bed.

“Good morning, sleepyhead,” Charlie said with far too much energy. God, Castiel had forgotten that she was a morning person.

“Hey, Charlie,” Castiel mumbled, yawning and stretching. “Sorry we didn’t say goodbye last night. You disappeared.”

“Oh, I did, indeed.” Charlie laughed. “I met this amazing woman last night. Her name’s Jo. She told me she works at a bar and she loves video games. I kissed her at midnight, and then we went up to my room to play Call of Duty. It was unbelievable.”

“You only played video games?” Castiel stared up at the ceiling, smiling.

“We made out a bit more, of course,” Charlie said. “I like to take things slow. You know me. I want to get to know her better first. I like her.”

“I can tell.”

Charlie laughed again. “But that’s not why I’m calling!”

“Oh?”

“Before Jo and I went upstairs, I caught the big sloppy kiss between you and Dean. Tell me everything, Novak! I want all the deets.”

Castiel pinched the bridge of his nose. Of course Charlie saw them. Everyone at that party saw them. “It was just a New Year’s kiss. There’s nothing to tell, Charlie.”

“Yeah, right,” Charlie scoffed. “I saw the way you two were dry humping each other. It was pornographic.”

“Don’t exaggerate.”

“You idiot,” Charlie said, exasperatedly.

“That’s rude.”

“Talk to Dean. Tell him to stop being an idiot, too.”

Castiel rolled his eyes. “I’ll pass on the message.”

“Come visit me again soon. Maybe next time we can double date if things go right with me and Jo.”

“Yes, and if I ever meet someone decent.”

Charlie didn’t answer.

“Charlie?”

“Just—have a safe flight, Cas. Talk to you soon.”

“Bye, Charlie.”

Castiel rolled out of bed, showered, and packed his bags. Castiel and Dean didn’t discuss their kiss the rest of the short trip. After lunch, they headed to the airport to catch their flight back to Kansas. Dean distracted himself from his fear of flying by taking pictures. Dean took pictures with Castiel everywhere in the airport, but Castiel didn’t mind. It was until they were on the plane that Dean finally started visibly freaking out about the flight.

Dean tensed in his seat, gripping the armrests and closing his eyes. Attempting to comfort him, Castiel placed his hand over Dean’s. Dean turned his hand and intertwined their fingers.

“Are you alright?” Castiel asked.

“Maybe. Just wish I could crack open a window. Don’t look at me like that.”

“Do you need me to distract you?”

“Talk to me.”

“Yesterday I was thinking about home ec.”

“What?” Dean furrowed his eyebrows.

“Home ec. Sophomore year. High school.”

“Oh. That’s so long ago.” Dean laughed, looking away. “We had fun though, didn’t we?”

Castiel nodded. “We did. I remember how much I tried to hate you without success.”

Dean bumped his shoulder against his. “Haven’t made it easy on you to get rid of me.”

“No, you haven’t. You’re sort of stuck in my life forever now.” Castiel smiled warmly, hoping Dean was able to see how much he meant it.

The plane took off, and Dean held his breath until it was safe enough to unbuckle their seatbelts. Castiel loosened his hold on Dean’s hand, but Dean refused to let go.

“I hate flying,” Dean said, burrowing his face on the crook of Castiel’s neck, his warm breath blowing consistently against the soft skin there.

Castiel used his free hand to brush back Dean’s hair, massaging his scalp in soothing motions. “It’s a short flight. We’ll be there before you know it.”

“If you tell Sammy about this, you’re dead,” Dean said, leaning even closer, unabashedly.

“Sure, Dean.” Castiel tucked his chin over Dean’s head, staring out the small window at the clouds.

 

**~*~**

 

 

Castiel returned to work the next day. Angel’s Delight was busy, so he accepted Anna’s help yet again. He didn’t want to take advantage of her, but she offered so kindly, and Kevin was still off on vacation. It just made sense.

After the morning rush, Castiel started working on the cake pops he’d been meaning to get to. As he mixed the batter, Anna joined him in the kitchen.

“Spill, little brother. How was the L.A. trip?” Anna leaned on the counter, wiggling her eyebrows.

Castiel smiled down at the batter. “Short and sweet.”

“Ooh, I’m officially intrigued. What happened? Did you hook up with someone?”

“You know, I don’t believe this is normal sibling conversation,” Castiel said, pouring the batter onto the molds. “Besides, who was I going to meet in three days? I was with Dean the entire time.”

“Well, did _he_ get some action at least?”

Castiel snorted. “Not unless you count the kiss he gave me.”

“What? WHAT? You _kissed_? On the lips? With Dean? _When?_ ”

Castiel looked at Anna and shrugged. “It was an innocent New Year’s kiss. I think he felt sorry for me because I didn’t meet anyone. I was complaining about not getting kissed at midnight, and it was a spur of the moment thing. Not a big deal.”

“It’s a very big deal, Castiel!” Anna gripped Castiel’s shoulders, shaking him a little. “You kissed Dean and Dean kissed you and you’re not reacting at all the way I thought you would when it finally happened.”

“Wait, you’ve thought about this before? Seriously, Anna, this is not a normal sibling conversation.”

“What happened after the kiss? Did you guys talk? Did you sleep together?”

“No,” Castiel said quickly. “No, of course not. We didn’t talk about the kiss. Dean walked me back to my room and then he went to his room. He got a little mushy, but I think he was drunk.”

“Mushy?” Anna asked, shaking Castiel again.

Castiel sighed. “He said he liked everything I was. That’s it.”

“He said he likes you?”

“I guess,” Castiel said, squinting. “But Dean has told me the same in many other ways throughout the years. This is no different. Do you really expect our entire friendship to change over one kiss?”

Anna let out a long breath, letting her hands fall back to her sides. “Maybe you’re right. I’m overreacting. A peck on the lips probably doesn’t mean much. What can I say? I blame it all on my inner romantic. But really, Castiel, have you seen the way Dean looks at you? No, you haven’t, because he saves his best gazes for when you’re not looking back at him.”

Castiel laughed. “You’re far too invested in this. It’s kind of sweet.”

“Whatever. Get back to work, boss. We’ve got customers.” Anna left the kitchen, and Castiel shook his head, turning back to his cake pops.

It was easier to pretend the kiss had been as innocent as Castiel had told Anna. Because deep down, Castiel knew he wanted more.

 

**~*~**

 

Dean was in his greasy clothes when he walked into Angel’s Delight three days after the party. Castiel guessed that Dean had just gotten off work at Bobby’s repair shop. Although Castiel had never told Dean, he really liked seeing him sweaty and messy. On second thought, that was probably not normal between friends. Castiel had started tallying off all the abnormal thoughts he had about Dean throughout the day, and the number was a bit terrifying. Maybe their friendship wasn’t as ordinary as he’d thought, but that left Castiel incredibly confused.

But then Dean texted, or called, or walked right into his coffee shop, and Castiel stopped questioning their friendship. With Dean around, Castiel felt no confusion. Castiel simply _was_.

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel said, adjusting his apron. He wore his blue apron at work because he was in and out of the kitchen all day.

“Hey, Cas,” Dean said, standing across the counter with a cheeky grin. “Looking good.”

“Thanks. You too.” Castiel squinted. Should he have said that?

Dean rubbed the back of his neck, then crossed his arms, and then, tentatively, leaned forward on the counter looking antsy and out of place. That was uncharacteristic of Dean, but Castiel didn’t point it out.

“Hi,” Dean said, trying on a crooked smile.

“What’s going on, Dean? Did you want a coffee? Or some cake pops? I made your favorite. Birthday cake.”

Dean cleared his throat, straightening up. He bit his lower lip, and then shied away from eye contact with Castiel. Also unusual.

“Are you feeling alright?” Castiel asked, reaching his hand to touch Dean’s face. With the back of his hand, Castiel touched Dean’s forehead. “Did you catch a cold? You’re feeling hot.”

“Yeah, you know, I think I did,” Dean said, taking a few steps back, putting enough distance between them that Castiel was forced to remove his hand.

Castiel narrowed his eyes. “What’s the matter, Dean? Do you not want me to touch you?”

“No! No, it’s not that. Woo, it _really_ is hot in here.” Dean lifted the neck of his shirt to fan himself. “I’ll take some of your cake pops. To go. I can’t stay. I have plans with Sammy tonight. But hey, do you maybe want to drop by tomorrow? I was thinking we could have a movie night like old times.”

Castiel smiled, bagging half a dozen cake pops. “That sounds lovely. I’d love to join you tomorrow. Did you want me to cook?”

“No, I’ll cook. You just bring yourself. I’ll take care of everything else.”

Castiel handed Dean the cake pops, and when Dean touched the bag, Castiel pulled him closer, touching his forehead again. “You don’t have a fever. Dean, your face is all red.”

Dean tried to move away, but Castiel held onto him with raised eyebrows. “I’m fine, Cas. Really.”

Castiel squeezed Dean’s shoulder before letting him go. “Are you sure you’re not sick? Were you working out in the sun all day?”

Dean took a deep breath. “Maybe that’s it. So, I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Of course. Call me if you feel any worse, okay?”

Dean stared at him for a moment. “I will. Thanks, Cas. Tomorrow. Don’t forget.”

“I never do.”

Dean winked, and then he widened his eyes like he realized what he’d done. He cursed under his breath as he left the coffee shop.

“What the hell was that?” Kevin asked from the cash register.

Castiel stared at the door Dean had just exited. “I don’t know. I haven’t seen Dean like that since high school. All flustered. I hope he feels better.”

“I never thought I’d see Dean looking as shy as I did when I asked out my first girlfriend.”

Castiel faced Kevin and tilted his head. “Hmm.”

“Yeah, hmm.”

 

**~*~**

 

Castiel and Dean were on the couch watching _When Harry Met Sally_. The movie had been Castiel’s pick. It was one of his favorites, which meant that Castiel had already forced Dean to see it at least five times before. Regardless, Dean didn’t voice a single complaint about it.

This time, however, something felt different.

Dean didn’t look sick anymore. He was comfortably warm everywhere, except his hands. When they sat down, Dean handed Castiel a beer and sat on the other end of the couch, far from Castiel. As the movie progressed, Dean moved closer. In fact, he was so close now that their legs touched. Castiel thought back on all the times they’d seen movies together and couldn’t remember Dean ever acting this way. Distant, but eager for closeness just the same.

“Are you okay?” Castiel asked, placing a hand on Dean’s knee.

Dean swallowed and followed the movement of Castiel’s hand. “Yeah, yeah. I’m great. Just watching Harry tiptoeing around Sally.”

Castiel squeezed Dean’s knee before removing his hand. “I never get tired of watching them fall in love.”

“Yeah.” After a beat, Dean said, “Cas, what do you think about the ending?”

“The ending? Of the movie, you mean?”

“Yeah, do you like it?” Dean faced Castiel, his green eyes closer than they usually were.

Castiel looked back at the TV. Harry was sulking at home on New Year’s Eve while Sally was miserable at a party. They were both stubborn, pretending they could live their lives without each other. “Yes. The ending is my favorite part.”

“So, you like the grand gesture?” Dean asked, shifting to face Castiel. “You like that Harry showed up at the party and confessed his love for Sally right at midnight?”

Castiel tilted his head and smiled. “I do. Why are you asking me this?”

Dean shrugged and reclined his back on the couch again. “Just curious.”

“Are you curious about what I find romantic?” Castiel asked, looking sideways at Dean.

“Maybe.”

“Why?”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“Dean.”

“Shhh. Watch the movie.”

Castiel settled back as well, trying to focus again on the TV. It was difficult this time. Castiel was hyperaware of Dean’s close presence. Dean’s thigh pressed up against Castiel’s, and then Dean’s cold hand went around his shoulders.

On the screen, Harry and Sally were kissing on New Year’s. It was perfectly sweet. It wasn’t fate. No, love was never that simple. It was simply two friends who fell in love when they thought they never would.

“God, I love this movie,” Dean muttered, and the hand around Castiel’s shoulders tightened.

“Do you?”

“Are you kidding? Meg Ryan is the queen of rom-coms. This is the best one.”

“All these years I’ve forced you to see these movies with me, I thought you hated them.”

Dean scoffed. “No way. Did you think I was just humoring you?”

“I thought you were being nice.”

“Well, I was. But I love them. All of them.”

Castiel grinned slowly, letting his head fall on the crook of Dean’s arm. “I learn something new about you every day.”

“That’s a good thing, right?”

“Right.”

Dean sighed, and Castiel leaned closer.

 

**~*~**

 

By the end of the first week of January, Castiel was busy as ever. Angel’s Delight was packed with customers rushing in from the cold, and he and Kevin worked twice as fast to get all the orders out. Occasionally, Anna stopped by to lend them a hand, though her real job was writing novels and the coffee shop was a side thing she did to help Castiel. With her help, Castiel and Kevin got through the morning rush without any problem.

When the clock rolled 11pm, the last few lingering customers walked out the door while Kevin wiped the tables down. Castiel was finishing up cleaning behind the counter when he heard faint music coming from outside. As the song got louder, Castiel recognized it as Frank Sinatra’s _It Had to Be You._ The soft melody and deep voice was the perfect combination. Castiel had always loved that song since the moment he heard it in his favorite movie. It was impossible not to think of Dean. Impossible not to feel his heart racing at the mere thought of him.

_I wandered around and finally found the somebody who could make me be true, and could make me be blue…_

“Uh, Cas?” Kevin said.

Castiel looked in the direction Kevin was indicating and saw an old black Chevy Impala parked in front of his coffee shop. All of the windows were rolled down and the music was coming from inside the car. Castiel had been naïve at thinking his heart could not beat any faster before. He pressed his hands to his chest, partly to calm down his heart and partly to test whether he was truly awake.

“What is he doing?” Castiel asked aloud, stepping over the counter and walking toward the clear glass door.

Dean opened the car door and got out. He looked the same as always, in dark jeans and a plaid shirt over a white cotton t-shirt. The way his hair fell into messy waves was an added touch that Castiel did not miss. Dean was clenching his hands in a nervous way that was not unfamiliar to Castiel, but new all the same.

The moment Dean opened the front door, letting the wind chimes on the door cause a ruckus, a gush of wind entered the shop along with him. Castiel shivered involuntarily, and he took a few steps forward.

“I’ll go check on something in the back,” Kevin said, but Castiel could not look away from Dean, and could hardly hear anything other than the song.

_For nobody else gave me a thrill, with all your faults, I love you still. It had to be you, wonderful you. It had to be you._

Dean was smiling, but it wasn’t his usual confident smile. It was a quiet, coy smile that was endearing as hell. As soon as Dean got close enough, Castiel reached out his hand and cupped Dean’s cheek. Dean leaned into the touch.

“I know you like this song,” Dean said.

“I do.”

“I had a plan,” Dean said. “I was going to wait until midnight, and I was going to bring flowers and chocolates, maybe even a giant teddy bear.”

Castiel laughed, and he almost couldn’t believe the happiness inside him.

“I was going to do my one grand gesture,” Dean said. “But I couldn’t wait to see you. I waited until everyone left, but that’s all I could do.” He took a deep, shaky breath. “Cas, I came here to tell you that I love you. I love the way you dance like there’s nobody watching. I love the way you complain about my cold hands every time I touch you. I love that you bake cake pops only for me. I love the smell of you when you come over because you always smell like coffee. I…had a long list, but I’m a little nervous, so I’m improvising.”

Castiel laughed again, rubbing his thumb on Dean’s cheek. “Dean, since the day I met you, you’ve made it so hard to hate you.”

With his other hand, Castiel tugged Dean’s face closer and pressed their lips together. The languid kiss was soft, but full of emotion. Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel, his cold hands settled on dip of Castiel’s lower back. Castiel kissed a trail from Dean’s lips to his cheek, until he reached his ear. Castiel nibbled on his earlobe, and Dean gripped him tighter.

“Do you want to come home with me?” Dean asked, inching slightly away to be able to catch Castiel’s eyes.

“I’d love to,” Castiel said, clearing his throat. “But I still have to finish cleaning up.”

“I GOT IT!” Kevin called from the back room. “Don’t worry, I wasn’t really listening to your conversation, but I can put the pieces together. Get out of here, both of you.”

Castiel smiled. “I guess I’m free.”

Dean kissed Castiel a few more times before he finally grabbed his hand and led him to the car. “Are my hands too cold?” Dean asked, looking at his feet.

Castiel brought their laced hands up to his lips and kissed Dean’s hand all over, blowing warm air on his palm as he went. “I love your cold hands.”

“Sammy says I have bad circulation,” Dean said, biting his lip.

“I’ll take care of you,” Castiel said in earnest.

“It only took me sixteen years to get the courage to kiss you,” Dean said, shaking his head.

“And then a week after that to tell me you love me.”

Dean frowned. “It’s only been one week? I swear, I thought it’d been almost three.”

Castiel grabbed Dean’s other hand and leaned against the Impala’s passenger door. He knew the sooner he got in the car, the sooner they could be on the way, but he was in no rush. “You don’t have any doubts about this?”

“No. Do you?”

“No.”

“Sammy wasn’t surprised when I told him what I was gonna do.”

“Anna insisted that something should happen between us.” Castiel tilted his head. “I don’t understand why people think friendships aren’t important. It’s because you’ve been my friend so long that I feel this way about you.”

Dean smiled before pressing a gentle kiss to Castiel’s forehead. “My Cas.”

“Mmm, I like the sound of that.”

“Oh, shit. I forgot I also did another cheesy thing. In case you couldn’t tell, I took a lot from the movies we’ve seen together.” Dean opened the passenger door and pulled out a box. Dean opened it to reveal a chocolate cake with blue frosting. In cursive, the words _Let’s Be More Than Friends?_ had been written. “I don’t know if you remember when I made you the cake in home ec. It’s cool if you don’t remember. It’s probably really stupid.”

“Dean. Of course I remember.” Castiel laughed, dipping his finger into the icing and licking it clean. “This is amazing. I love you, Dean. Thank you.”

Dean smiled crookedly. “We should probably go already. Kevin is staring at us from inside, and he’s looking very judgmental about us lingering in the parking lot.”

Castiel turned around to see Kevin thrust in the air and then motion at them. Castiel rolled his eyes. “Oh, for crying out loud.”

“Now he’s just dancing.”

Castiel laughed, taking the cake from Dean. “Let’s get going. We have a lot of catching up to do tonight.”

Dean’s eyes lit up, and then he rushed to the driver’s side and climbed behind the wheel.

Castiel settled comfortably on his seat, eating the icing from the cake as Dean drove them home. When he felt Dean’s cold hand reaching for him in the darkness of the car, Castiel took it and kissed it.


End file.
